OneManArmy
"Bombard" is created by Tim Wasney for the DC Universe: Online video game for the PC. After realizing that his long loved concept "Veikira", an animal shape-shifter would not work in DCUO he quickly went to work finding a new character he could immerse himself with into the DC world. Though Tim has another concept with the name "Bombard", the character featured is completely different. With inspirations from obvious patriotic heroes such as "Captain America" and "Patriot" but also with influence from characters such as "Nightwing", "Batman", "Spider-Man" and "Capt. Atom" in both costume design as well as personality, traits and origin. While developing this hero Tim realized that most of his character ideas involve the "Superman Archetype", leaping tall buildings, moving mountains or deity type concepts. To move away from that characters such as "Nightwing" and even "Batman"; Regular human people battling the forces of evil by pushing the human limits mentally and physically by training the body and mind. Heroes who are able to stand on their own in a world of "Supermen". A huge theme that played a part in the 'building' of "Bombard". Origin story here, Character bio ext... Powers: "Bombard" has no powers by any means of magic, radiation from the Sun, chemical accident, or any other monolithic means. He is a human man that attempts to make a difference in the world alongside such god-like heroes by training his body and mind to go past the limits of the human condition. He's practiced in many forms of defensive tactics, martial arts and even gymnastic tumbling. Though hand-to-hand combat is his specialty "Bombard" is well trained in many forms of both blunt, ballistic, and bladed weapons. "Bombard", is military funded. He is an active soldier for the United States of America. He often receives new prototype armor, gadgets, and weapons to test on the field against villainy before they go into the hands of a soldier over seas. Weakness: If you take away the gear and the combat training Devin can bleed like any other man. His bones can break and his heart can stop. One of Devin's biggest downfalls is his need to aid in a situation even if the odds are stacked against his favor. To Devin, saving one-hundred lives does not give merit to losing one life...there will be one-hundred and one people saved. Though hypocritically Devin would lay down his own life to prevent the death of another. "Bombard", is a man on a mission. There is nothing that will get in the way of that mission. He can't be diverted, bought or reasoned with. He's not much for words but when he does speak people listen. "Bombard", is extremely proud to wear the suit to represent America on the war against national crime. It's a huge honor for Devin to protect and continue to serve his country under the U.S. Military by guarding the very people that make up the nation. He's passionate, patriotic, and feels that he's some what of a "big brother" figure to those he's trying to protect. Because of this, he can also be rather reckless. Charging into a situation when someone's life is on the line. "Bombard", relies on his combat training and defensive tactics most of the time. But he's well equipped with several gadgets. His suit is made up of a top secret fabric that can stop bladed weapon attacks and prevent the penetration of bullets from hand guns from a distance greater then eight feet. He has throwing stars clipped to his belt buckle. Along with several pouches on his belt that keep small explosives, first aid, smoke bombs, tracking bugs and other various items. Among his favorite though...is his pack of "Big Chew" bubble gum. In the face of his mask are yellow lenses that reduce glare but also have built in vision setting. Allowing him to use Thermal (or night vision), sonar based optics and even a head's up display to search the Police Database using face recognition to acquire information about a person. Over his ears are sound amplifiers. But they also serve as a radio. Receiving information from his commanding officer and also from local police scanners. Over his throat is a thin microphone for communication. __________________________________________________________________________ ENEMIES: (arch-nemesis) Graveside Real Name: Alias: Age: Nationality: Place of Birth: Short Bio: ... File:Buttonbombar.png|Art by "Sovereign Cross"